Rose Burū/Rose Buru
''Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Rose possesses a brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personality alongside a lethally short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Rose possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited. History Rose Burū, also known as The Blue Rose, is the sixth strongest Demon in Hell. When he left OtherWorld and went to live on Earth where he was told the strongest Demon, Ratatosk, was said to reside. He kept in contact with his brothers in arms, mainly the seventh strongest Demon, Zommari Rureaux, Rose’s best friend. Nelliel, the third strongest was the girlfriend of Rose, he made sure to bring her with him when he entered the Mortal realm. This only left the second, fourth, fifth, seventh, eighth and ninth strongest Demons to guard the forces of evils, to make sure none of which were to escape, however the second, Coyote Starrk, was killed by both the fourth and fifth. The fifth is known as Nnoitra Gilga, and the forth is known only as Ulquiorra Cifer. Appearance Rose is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. Rose's attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Rose wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his mask consist of the right jawbone and he has a hole located on his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located on his back, near the right side of his hole. Family 'Parents' *Bardock, he is Rose's father. When Bardock was sent back in time by Freiza's Supernova, he killed Lord Chilled and became the first Super Saiyan. However that didn't stop him from dying of old age later on. When he died he was sent to Heaven, where he met Nightmare, a Demoness who had an obseane power level and seduced Bardock into falling in love with her. They were wed in Hell and a few years later, Rose was born. *Nightmare, Rose's mother, a Demoness who married Bardock after he was sent to OtherWorld following his death from Old age. 'Siblings' *Goku (Kakarot). He is the biological brother of Raditz, and the youngest son of Bardock and Gine. He is the half-brother of Rose. *Raditz. He is the biological brother of Goku (Kakarot), and the eldest son of Bardock and Gine. He is the half-brother of Rose. 'Non-Related' *Ratatosk (Strongest Demon) *Coyote Starrk (2nd Strongest Demon) *Nelliel Burū (3rd Strongest Demon) (Wife of Rose Burū) *Ulquiorra Cifer (4th Strongest Demon) *Nnoitra Gilga (5th Strongest Demon) *Zommari Rureaux (7th Strongest Demon) *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (8th Strongest Demon) *Hachigen Ushōda (9th Strongest Demon) 'Children' *Ichiro Burū , the first child of Rose & Nelliel. Equipment 'Inanis Hyperbolic Time Chamber' This version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was created through the combined efforts of the nine strongest Demons in Hell. *Has the ability to house only 1 person at a time. *Stores 10 years worth of regarating food, combined with a resting area kept inside a safe-zone. *The time equivalence for the iHTC is 24 Hours outside of it = 10 Years inside of it. *Drastically changes weather patterns and temprature, ranging between 5,000 degrees Celsius (9,032 Fahrenheit) and -5,000 degrees Celsius (-8,968 Fahrenheit). *The training area inside the iHTC reaches up to 1,000,000x Earth Gravity but can be changed by the user to allow them to get used to the change. It ranges from 10x Earth Gravity (The lowest point it can go) And reaches a MAX of 1,000,000x Earth Gravity. Transformations 'Shinryushi Saiyan Description Kohaku is surrounded by a flaming purple aura. Phantom horns, wings and a Dragon tail made from the aura appear while in this mode, it changes his eyes by turning them pitch black however the iris (color part of the eye) is glowing blood red. He can materialize a Sword and use that to aid him in combat. The sword is a chokutō which is shaped similar to a Katana. It has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. '''Super Saiyan Super Saiyan is a form that only Saiyans with a pure heart can achieve. The transformation is only set off when the Saiyan or half-Saiyan goes into an extreme emotional state. An example of this is when the Saiyan's or half-Saiyan's best friends are ruthlessly killed, or if someone they loved turned against them. The signs of the transformation are a golden aura surrounding the Saiyan, along with their hair turning from black to gold, sticking upward. Accompanying this is a power increase. 'Super Saiyan 2' Super Saiyan 2 is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. 'Super Saiyan 3' Super Saiyan 3's are the easiest to find. They have extremely long hair, which extends down at least 2/3rds of the Saiyan/Half-Saiyan's body. Their power increase is far greater than that of a an ordinary Super Saiyan, but a great deal of power is used to maintain it, and a Saiyan/Half-Saiyan can only maintain this form for a brief period of time. 'Los Ojos Del Diablo' When used, he materializes two pistols in the design of Colt 1911s named Dolor and Alivio (Pain & Relief), each of them the same length. He is able to fire powerful beams from each pistol, each beam taking the form of a blue energy wave along with a massive destructive force to accompany them. 'Azul Pantera de la Rose' Rose releases a torrent of energy that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Rose's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. ''Abilities 'Kaio-Ken' Is a fighting technique invented by King Kai. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. 'Zankai' Is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. This trait is not exclusive to pure-blooded Saiyans like the lack of hair growth is, as even clones with partial Saiyan genetic data have this ability as well. Attacks 'Signature' 'Anarquía Tromba Description *Rose holds out the palms of his hands, a symbol known as 'The Key to Anarchy' appears in front of his hands. From the three points of the triangle within the symbol they emit a beam and all three beams are energy waves. They fire at the target and all three are purple with black lighting surrounding each beam. 'Anarquía Oscuro ' Description *The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and close in on their victim. Rose generates purple/black energy, which envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity before taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions which pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. 'Gran Rey Anarquía ' Description *Rose creates a green javelin-like weapon using his energy. The energy flows off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. He can use this weapon as a projectile, when thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion on impact. '''Taught 'Basic' *Melee Attacks *Ki Attacks 'Special' *Galick Gun *Big Bang Attack *Burning Attack * Eraser Cannon *Galick Cannon ''Achievements 'Forms' 'Attacks'''